panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Indo-Iranian Swadesh lists
This is the 100 word Swadesh list. Click here for the 207 word list. Kurdish has its own Roman script, adapted in 1932. # English Persian (Romanized) Persian Hindi-Urdu (Romanized) Hindi- Urdu Pashto (Romanized) Kurdish Sanskrit Sanskrit (Romanized) Romani Punjabi 1 I man مَن maĩ मैं میں zə min ez अहम् aham me ਮੈਂ main 2 thou to/tu تو tū tum āp तू तुम आप تو آپ tə tu त्वम् tvam bhavant hon. tu ਤੂੰ tūn 3 we mā ما ham हम هَم munʐ em me वयम् vayam ame ਅਸੀਂ asīn 4 this in این yeh is यह इस یه da ev एतत् etat kado ਇਹ ih 5 that ān آن voh us वह उस وه [[]] ew तत् tat kodo ਉਹ uh 6 who ki کی kaun कौन tsok kî क ka kon ਕੌਣ kaun 7 what che/chi چِه kyā क्या کیا tsə çi किम् kim so ਕੀ kī 8 not na نَه nahī̃ नहीं نهیں nə na ne न na na ਨਹੀਂ nahīn 9 all hame/hama همه sab sārā सब सारा سب tol hemû giş tev सर्व निखिल sarva nikhila sa ਸਭ sabh 10 many besyār bas بسیار بس bahut zyāda बहुत ज़्यादा بهت der gelek pirr बहु bahu but ਬਹੁਤ bahut 11 one yek/yak یک ēk एक ایک yaw yek êk एक eka jekh ਇੱਕ ikk 12 two do دو dō दो دو dwa du द्वि dvi duj ਦੋ do 13 big bozorg بُزُرگ baɽā बड़ा بڑا luy gir mezin gewre महन्त् mahan(t) baro ਵੱਡਾ vadda 14 long boland بُلَند lambā लम्बा لمبا uzhd bilind दीर्घ diirgha lungo ਲੰਬਾ lamba 15 small kuchek کوچِک chhōʈā छोटा;چهوٹا [[]] biçûk क्षुद्र kshudra cino ਛੋਟਾ chhota 16 woman zan زَن aurat nārī औरत नारी عورت ʂədza jin afret स्त्री [[]] zhulyi ਜ਼ਨਾਨੀ zanāni 17 man (adult male) mard مَرد ādmī mard आदमी मर्द آدمی saɽay mêr नर nara mursh ਆਦਮੀ ādami 18 man (human being) nafar fard shaxs ensān اِنسان شَخص فَرد نَفَر vyakti manushya shaxs insān व्यक्ति मनुष्य इनसान انسان شخص ʃaxs mirov meriv जन janah manuḥ manush ਮਨੁੱਖ manukh 19 bird parande پَرَندِه pakshī chiɽiyā parindā पक्षी चिड़िया پرنده mərgə çivîk balinde पक्षिन् [[]] chiriklyi ਪੰਛੀ panchhi 20 dog sag سَگ kuttā कुत्ता کتا spay seg kûçik श्वन् [[]] zhukel ਕੁੱਤਾ kutta 21 louse shepesh شِپِش jū̃ जूँ [[]] [[]] sipî यूक [[]] zhuv ਜੂੰ jūn 22 tree deraxt دِرَخت pēɽ darxat पेड़ درخت wəna dar वृक्ष drudkh kasht ਦਰਖਤ darakhat 23 seed dāne toxm دانِه| تُخم bīj बीज [[]] tov bizir बीज [[]] sumburo ਬੀ bi 24 leaf barg بَرگ pattī पत्ती بتا pana pêl पर्ण पत्र [[]] patrin ਪੱਤਾ patta 25 root rishe ریشِه jaɽ जड़ جڑ [[]] reh मूल [[]] rikita ਜੜ jar 26 bark pustederaxt پوستِ دِرَخت chhāl छाल [[]] qaşik qal वल्क [[]] korca ਛਿੱਲ chhill 27 skin pust پوست tvachā chamɽā chhāl त्वचा चमड़ा छाल کهال post çerm चर्मन् [[]] morchi ਚਮੜੀ chamri 28 meat gusht گوشت mā̃s gōsht मांस گوشت gwaʃi goşt मांस [[]] mas ਮਾਸ mās 29 blood xun خون rakt xūn lahū रक्त ख़ून लहू خون vina xwîn रक्त रुधिर [[]] rat ਖੂਨ khūn 30 bone ostoxān اُستُخوان astʰi haɖːi अस्थि हड्डी هڈى hadukaj hestî अस्थन् [[]] kokalo ਹੱਡੀ haddi 31 fat (n.) roqan charbi رَوغَن چَربی vasā वसा gwari qelew पुष्ट स्थूल [[]] thulo ਚਰਬੀ charbi 32 fire ātesh آتِش āg agni आग अग्नि آگ or agir अग्नि agni jag ਅੱਗ agg 33 egg toxm تُخم anɖā अंडा انڈا harəii hêk अण्ड [[]] anro ਅੰਡਾ anda 34 horn shāx شاخ sī̃g सींग [[]] qiloç श्रुङ्ग/शृङ्ग [[]] shing ਸਿੰਙ sing 35 tail dom دُم pū̃çʰ dum पूँछ;دم lakəj terî boç पुच्छ [[]] pori ਪੂੰਛ pūnchh 36 feather par پَر pãnkh par पंख पर [[]] per पिच्छ [[]] por ਖੰਭ khambh 37 fish māhi ماهی machhlī मछ्ली مچهلى kab mahi masî मत्स्य [[]] masho ਮੱਛੀ machchhi 38 hair mu مو bāl kesh बाल केश بال veʃtə por mû केशः keśaḥ bal ਵਾਲ vāl 39 head sar سَر sar सर سر sar sar शीर्ष ʃiras shero ਸਿਰ sir 40 ear gush گوش kān कान کان [[]] guh कर्ण [[]] kan ਕੰਨ kann 41 eye cheshm چِشم ā̃kh आँख آنکه [[]] çav नेत्र [[]] jakh ਅੱਖ akkh 42 fingernail nāxun ناخون nākhūn नाखून ناخون [[]] neynûk नख [[]] vundya ਨਹੁੰ nahun 43 nose damāq bini دَماغ بینی nāk नाक;ناک [[]] poz lût नासा/नासिका घ्राण [[]] nakh ਨੱਕ nakk 44 mouth dahān دَهان mū̃h mukh मूँह मुख [[]] dev मुख vadanã muj ਮੂੰਹ mūnh 45 tooth dandān دَندان dā̃t दाँत دانت [[]] didan diran दन्त [[]] dand ਦੰਦ dand 46 tongue zabān زَبان jībh zabā̃ जीभ زبان [[]] ziman जिह्वा jihva shib ਜੀਭ jībh 47 foot pā پا pair पैर پیر [[]] pê पाद pādah punro ਪੈਰ pair 48 knee zānu زانو ghuʈnā घुटना گهٹنا [[]] çok जानु जातु [[]] chang ਗੋਡਾ goda 49 hand dast دَست hāth हाथ ﻫاته [[]] dest हस्त भुज कर hastah vast ਹੱਥ hatth 50 belly shekam شِکم pēt पेट [[]] zik उदर [[]] per ਢਿੱਡ dhidd 51 neck gardan گَردَن galā gardan गला गर्दन گردن [[]] gerden कण्ठ [[]] korr ਗਰਦਨ gardan 52 breast pestān پِستان stan chhātī sīnā स्तन छाती सीना [[]] pêsîr çiçik स्तन कुच वक्षस् [[]] chuchi ਛਾਤੀ chhāti 53 heart del qalb دِل قَلب dil दिल دل [[]] dil हृदय [[]] jilo ਦਿਲ dil 54 liver jegar جِگَر jigar kalējā कलेजा جگر [[]] ceger यकृत् [[]] buko ਜਿਗਰ jigar 55 drink nushidan نوشیدَن pīna पीना پینا [[]] vexwarin पा [[]] pijel [[]] pīna 56 eat xordan خَوردَن khānā खाना کهانا xwaɽal xwarin अद् [[]] xal [[]] khāna 57 bite gazidan گَزیدَن kāʈnā काटना [[]] geztin खाद् [[]] dindalel [[]] kattna 58 see didan دیدَن dēkhnā देखना دیکهنا [[]] dîtin दृश dr̩ʃ dikhel [[]] dekhna 59 hear shenidan شِنیدَن sunnā सुनना سننا [[]] bihîştin श्रु [[]] ashunel [[]] sunna 60 know dānestan دانِستَن jānnā जानना جاننا peʒandal zanîn ज्ञा jɲā zhanel [[]] jānna 61 sleep xābidan خوابیدَن sōnā सोना سونا [[]] razan xewtin स्वप् [[]] sovel [[]] sauna 62 die mordan مُردَن marnā मरना مرنا məɽ kedal mirin मृ/म्रयति [[]] merel [[]] marna 63 kill koʃtan کشتَن mārnā मारना مارنا məɽ kawal kuştin हन्/हन्ति/हननं मारयति [[]] mudarel [[]] mārna 64 swim shenā kardan شِنا کردَن tairnā तैरना تیرنا [[]] ajnaberî lîstin mele kirin तॄ/तरण प्लु/प्लवण [[]] plemel [[]] tairna 65 fly (v.) paridan پَریدَن uɽnā उड़ना [[]] firrîn पत् [[]] ural [[]] uddna 66 walk rāh raftan راه رَفتَن chalnā ʈahalnā चलना टहलना [[]] çûn चल् चर्/चरति [[]] phirel [[]] turna 67 come āmadan آمَدَن ānā आना آنا [[]] hatin आ+गम् आगतः [[]] avel [[]] auna 68 lie xābidan derāz keʃidan [[]] lēʈnā लेटना [[]] xwe dirêj kirin शी [[]] pashlyol [[]] letna 69 sit neshastan نِشَستَن baiʈhnā बैठना [[]] rûniştin danîşîn सद्/सीदति [[]] beshel [[]] baithna 70 stand istādan pā ʃodan پا شُدَن ایستادَن khaɽā hōnā खड़ा होना [[]] rabûn westîn स्था [[]] tordyol [[]] kharna 71 give dādan دادَن dēnā देना دینا [[]] dan दा dā del [[]] dena 72 say goftan گُفتَن kahnā कहना کهنا [[]] gotin वद् vad phenel [[]] kahina 73 sun xorshid āftāb خورشید آفتاب sūraj सूरज سورج [[]] roj xor सूर्य [[]] kham [[]] sūraj 74 moon māh ماه chā̃d चांद چاند spoʐməy meh heyv चन्द्र ʧandrah shon [[]] chand 75 star setāre سِتارِه tārā sitārā तारा storay stêr तारा [[]] cherhaj [[]] tāra 76 water āb آب pānī पानी پانی obə av जल jalã pānī paji [[]] pāni 77 rain bārān باران bārish बारिश بارش [[]] baran वर्ष/वर्षा वृष्टि पर्जन्य [[]] brishind [[]] mīnh 78 stone sang سَنگ patthar पत्थर پتهر [[]] kevir ber दृषद् पाषाण शिला अश्मन् [[]] barr [[]] patthar 79 sand māseh ماسِه rēt bālū रेत बालू مٹى [[]] qum rik वालुका [[]] kishaj [[]] reta 80 earth zamin زَمین dhartī bhūmi धरती भूमि [[]] erd xak भू/भूमि पृथ्वी धरा/धरित्री/धरणी bhu/bhumi phuv [[]] dharti 81 cloud abr اَبر bādal बादल بادل [[]] ewr मेघ अभ्र जलद पयोद [[]] noro [[]] baddal 82 smoke dud دود dhuā̃ धुंआ [[]] dûxan dûkel धूम [[]] thuv [[]] dhūān 83 ashes xākestar خاکستَر rākh राख [[]] xwelî भस्मन् [[]] ushara [[]] suāh 84 burn suzāndan (tr.) suxtan (intr.) سوزاندَن سوختَن jalnā (intr.) jalānā (tr.) जलना जलाना جلنا جلانا [[]] şewtî sotîn दह् ज्वल् [[]] phabol [[]] sārna 85 road rāh jāde xiābān راه saɽak सड़क سڑک [[]] rê पथ/पथन् मार्ग [[]] drom [[]] sarak 86 mountain kuh کوه pahāɽ पहाड़ پهاڑ [[]] çiya sax पर्वत गिरि शैल [[]] plaj [[]] pahār 87 red qermez sorx قِرمِز سُرخ lāl लाल لال sur sor लोहित रक्त रोहित [[]] lolo [[]] lāl 88 green sabz سَبز harā हरा هرا [[]] hêşîn kesk हरि/हरित [[]] zeleno [[]] hara 89 yellow zard زَرد pīlā पीला پیلا zeɽ zer पीत [[]] galbeno [[]] pīla 90 white sefid سِفید safēd सफ़ेद سِفید [[]] spî श्वेत पाण्डु शुभ्र [[]] parno [[]] chitta 91 black siāh سیاه kālā काला کالا [[]] reş कृष्ण काल श्याम [[]] kalo [[]] kāla 92 night shab شَب rāt/rātri रात/रात्रि رات ʃpa şev रात्रि रजनी निश् नक्त [[]] ratyi [[]] rāt 93 warm garm گَرم garam गरम گرم [[]] germ उष्ण [[]] tato [[]] garam 94 cold sard سَرد ʈhanɖā sardī ठन्डा ٹهنڈا [[]] sar शीत [[]] shudro [[]] thanda 95 full pur پُر pūrā पूरा بهرا [[]] tijî pirr पूर्ण तृप्त [[]] pherdo [[]] pūra 96 new now tāze نَو تازِه nayā नया نیا naway nû नव नूतन नवीन [[]] nyevo [[]] navān 97 good xub خوب achchhā अच्छा اچها ʂə qenc baş rind साधु शुभ सत् भद्र sādʰu lasho [[]] changa 98 round gerd گِرد gōl गोल گول [[]] girover मण्डल वर्तुल [[]] oblo [[]] gol 99 dry xoshk خُشک sūkhā सूखा سوکها [[]] zuha शुष्क [[]] shuko [[]] sukka 100 name nām esm نام اِسم nām नाम نام num nav नामन् नाम nāman anav [[]] nām References *McGregor, R.S, ed. The Oxford Hindi-English Dictionary, Oxford university press. 1993 *Platts, John T. A dictionary of Urdu, Classical Hindi, and English Oxford. 1884. This site is helpful for entering special characters. (A special thanks to the Languages of Los Angeles project for providing a base on which to add the above words for Persian.) See also *Wikipedia Iranian Languages template Category:Indo-Iranian languages Indo-Iranian